The invention relates to reducing storage space required for a file, and more particularly, to file size reduction utilizing space compression within a storage environment.
The explosion of data challenges companies to process, analyze, and store unprecedented large volumes of data. A large portion of the data is text based and stems from both traditional and new fast growing data sources such as documents, emails, social network data, machine generated data (e.g., internet of things), sensor data, geolocation data, etc. As enterprises and information technology industries prepare to store this emerging data it becomes increasingly important to provide new and innovative techniques to store data more efficiently.